Sparrowpelt (SkC)
Sparrowpelt is a dark brown tabby tom. History Firestar's Quest :Sparrowpelt first appeared as Boris, a kittypet who lived with his sister Cherry. He and his sister meet Sky, but call him Moony because he always comes at the full moon and "talks to it". He and his sister first meet Firestar when they think that he and Sandstorm are Moony (due to not having seen them face-to-face at all) and put a dead mouse in their cave and throw rocks at them. :Later, he and Cherry come back to bother them, but are caught by Firestar and Sandstorm. The two warriors lecture them on how they have been acting and Boris tells of a cat named Moony, who they thought had been the one in the cave. He then asks if they can go, and he and his sister quickly run away. :Later, they stalk Firestar very noisily and are amazed at his hunting skills. Firestar teaches them the basics, and tells them all about SkyClan. They keep coming back, so Firestar eventually offers them a place in the Clan. They accept, and begin to train as apprentices, Sandstorm mentoring Boris and Firestar mentoring Cherry. :After Scratch and Clover join the clan, Boris has an idea that would let more cats know about SkyClan. He suggests that they have a meeting at the Rockpile, and that Firestar could tell any cats that they could find all about SkyClan, and how it would work if they joined. Boris and Cherry lead the way into Twolegplace to tell their old Kittypet friends about the meeting. At their friend Hutch's nest, Boris and Cherry ask if they can have some of his cream. But Firestar says that it's either cream, or SkyClan. Reluctantly, they say goodbye to Hutch and take Firestar to meet Lily and Rose, twin siamese cats, who refuse the offer. :After leaving Lily and Rose's garden, they hear Boris and Cherry's old twolegs calling them from a distance. Boris sadly tells Firestar that they would really miss their twolegs, and Cherry asks if that was wrong. Firestar tells them it wasn't wrong to miss their twolegs, but that they had to choose. Boris meows determinedly that they have chosen, and then they lead Firestar out of Twolegplace. :Boris and Cherry come to the meeting, and after Hutch doesn't show up, they begin arguing about whether they should have stopped by his house or not. But he shows up after that. After the meeting is over, Cherry spoke up saying that she and Boris would join the Clan. :Later, Boris receives his full apprentice name, Sparrowpaw, and he is given the warrior Leafdapple as a mentor. :The night Skywatcher dies, Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw told Firstar that they wished that they had said sorry for calling him names. They sit vigil with him, but fall asleep. :When Skywatcher sends Firestar a dream, telling him that a medicine cat is on her way, Firestar asks Sparrowpaw if he would take him to Twolegplace to help him look for her. Sparrowpaw agrees, and they set off. Sparrowpaw is much more nervous to be back than he used to be. Sparrowpaw takes Firestar to an alley. Oscar is there, and snickers at Sparrowpaw, calling him by his kittypet name Boris, and tells him that he was expecting that he would come back. Sparrowpaw tells Oscar his new name, but Oscar just laughs at him, saying "What kind of name is that?!" Sparrowpaw answered defiantly, "It's my name!" Firestar asks Oscar if he has had any weird dreams lately. They then meet a Kittypet named Echo, who had stepped in to say that she had had weird dreams. They take her back to the Clan so she can be their medicine cat, and she earns her full name, Echosong. :When the rats attacked, he fought in the battle but his sister Cherrypaw was hurt badly. She later recovered, thanks to Echosong. Sparrowpaw is part of the patrol that goes to attack the rats in their barn. After the rats are beaten, Shortwhisker decides to leave. Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw said they would miss him, and would always be his friends. Leafstar made Sparrowpaw a warrior after the rat attack, giving him the warrior name Sparrowpelt, and giving him Tinypaw to mentor. Family Members :Sister: ::CherrytailRevealed in "Firestar's Quest", pg 215, Living (As of Firestar's Quest) :: Tree Unknown Tom---Unknown She-cat | ----------------- | | Sparrowpelt Cherrytail Warrior Ceremony Sparrowpelt's and Cherrytail's warrior ceremonyWarrior ceremony in "Firestar's Quest", pg 503-504 Leafstar- :Sharpclaw, has your apprentice Cherrypaw learned the skills of a warrior? And does she understand what the warrior code means to every cat? Sharpclaw- :She has and she does. She fought like a seasoned warrior against the rats. Leafstar- :And I can say the same for my apprentice, Sparrowpaw. :I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. :Cherrypaw, Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives? Cherrypaw- :I do. Sparrowpaw- :I do. Leafstar- :Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherrytail. StarClan honors your bravery and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan. :Sparrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparrowpelt. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan. SkyClan- :Cherrytail! Sparrowpelt! Cherrytail! Sparrowpelt! Quotes References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Mentors